House Of Anubis After The Finale
by fabina4lifesibunaanubispeddie
Summary: it is after the HOA season 2 finale sorry suckie at summary . story is much better 5 reviews please


**I Don't Own House of Anubis I Wish I did but I don't **

**Okay This Story Takes Place A Few Days After The Finale **

**Nina's P.O.V **

So I woke up at 7:30 A.M .I heard my phone vibrate and my caller id said Gran . So I picked it up. I was happy because gran was finally well and she was in america again . So I picked up the phone . Nina dear I have some news for you , She said excitedly . I asked what was the news. You got into your dream high school back in America she said happily . Nice gran but I'm not so sure that I want to go because I have got my friends here and my boyfriend Fabian I said . She said I guess I will have to tell them you wish not to attend she said sadly . Gran wait give me a few days to decide about this please I said . She said fine and bye honey and I said bye Gran . I hung up my phone and fell backwards on to by bed and decided to go back to bed it was Saturday anyways . So no one was in the kitchen or anywhere near so I needed some time to think . So i went to the kitchen and got my locket and put it in the bread oven . I made sure I had my amulet and headed down to the cellar . I spun the numbers until I got 1890 so I went to to the tunnels at the end . I passed the hopscotch task. Oh I thought to my self " Moo Baa Woof Quack Meow " Oh Amber . Then I passed by the pendulums I thought about rather dream about Fabians and my kiss and about the whole falling down there. As I walked over it slowly because I really did not want to fall . Then I passed by the past spider web task . I remember the night all of us sibunas minis Fabian went down there and Alfie almost got stung . I felt so bad for pushing all of the, especially Alfie because the i started thinking about what happened last year to him I still feel so bad for putting him through all of that. I remember the feeling when the rest of sibuna got there marks I felt horrible . So then I finally was at the senet board I remember falling down there scary stuff well not as scary as most of the stuff us sibunas go through. So I just sat there thinking about what I was going to do about everything going on Fabian , Sibuna , And what The Ying & The Yang have to do .

**MEANWHILE ABOVE GROUND **

**Amber's P.O.V**

Where was Nina today I thought she would be doing something for school or studying some ancient egyptian book or reading an ancient Egyptian mythology or hanging with Fabian or in the library . So I went down stairs to Fabian's room . I haven't seen her all day he said . Neither have I i said . So we decided to go to the tunnels then the attic so we went to the library to take the secret passage after we checked jasper or somebody else wasn't in the library . He wasn't so we just hit the button and headed to the mask chamber . I knew if anywhere in those tunnels Nina would be in the mask chamber / senet board . So we saw here there . I said hi . So why have you been ignoring us all day ? I asked . She said I just had to do some thinking about what i said ? Nothing that important she said . I could tell in her face that it was important so once we we back above ground and in Anubis and in our room in asked her what was up ? She looked sad Nothing she said . Nina I know when something if wrong with you i can tell by your face I am you BBF ( Best British Friend ) No amber your wrong she said . Why am I wrong I said . Your wrong you are my Best Friend amber millington and you always will be She said . Fine Best Friend you know you can trust me and I promise I will not tell anyone especially Fabian I said . Okay fine so my gran calls deadlier today and said I got a scholarship to my dream high school in america and I am deciding if i am going or not Nins said . What ! I screamed very loud that Trudy even heard me and asked if I was okay . I said I was fine because I was just very confused and sad about what she would do . Trudy then left the room . Nina what are you going to do I said . I don't know amber I know the pros and cons of each side She said . So what are the pros of staying in England I said . Well she started I would get to be with my boyfriend , best friend , sibuna , our grouchy care taker , my oscrian and Jermome & Mara who I don't really care about so whatever she said . Okay so the cons off staying here would be I said . Well not being with my family as family I mean My gran cause that is all the family I have she said . What are the pros if going to America ? I said .well going to the school of my dream and being with my gran she said . And the cons are I said . Well not being with my sibuna mates and Anubis mates and that's it Nins said .Okay so tell me what you decide.

**Jermone's P.O.V**

Yes I thought to myself as Nina and Amber left their door open and i heard everything . Now I had something to tell to Rutter to really make her wanna go not that I really care but I think that Joy would really like to know the info. So I found Joy . I asked to talk to her alone she said okay all weirdly . But whatever. So I asked Joy if she still had feelings for Rutter . She said Yes ish . So I told her and she said omg Martin is leaving and I said um huh . Okay this is juicy so who's gonna tell him I know you will I'm front of the whole house. Deal Fine I said

**Joys P.O.V **

So everyone House of Anubis letting time I yelled . Everyone showed up Including Martin . So I said it to everyone out-loud . So we all know Nina Martin uh huh they all said Guess what she's moving back to America to go to get dream high school. Which she got a scholarship to . Everyone said what , why or I can't believe you didn't tell me . Expect Nina , Amber , and Jermone

Then Nina said up to my face I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HORRIBLE PERSON ALL YOU ARE IS A DRAMATIC BOYFRIEND STEALING WITCH . Dang , everyone said she walked towards the door and left with a tear in her eye .

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I can't believe she didn't tell me I thought she was my girlfriend I thought to my self and pulled Amber into my room. What she screamed . Did you know about Nina I said ? Yes why do you care she said ? Well she is my girlfriend and I trusted her to tell me everything I said . Ok she told me earlier today but she never said she was going amber said . Oh let's go find her I said . Oh heck to the no she said I am only going after get you have been so mean to her and stuff you talk to joy and ask where she who told her and I'll find Nins amber said. Hey Joy I said . Hi Fabes she said . Wait joy where did you hear that about Nina ? I said . Uh someone in the house told me she said . Oh Let me guess Jermone and u lied to everyone in the house BTW then i left . House meeting I yelled loudly .

**Amber's P.O.V **

Nina I yelled . I headed toward the clearing she as there of course . Nina are you ok I said . Sort of as she wiped her tear away . Let's go back to the house I said . Fine but if u see Joy I will kill her Nins said . We were almost at the house when Nina was like amber what should I do go or stay . I think you should talk to Fabian and then make your descison . Fine she said . So as we walked to the house we saw joy do something we thought she wouldn't do in ages and she hasn't done it since the ball . Nina ran up stairs crying .

**The End of Chapter One**

**Review please and Tune in Soon 4 the update okay peace out Fabina 4 Eva I am not so sure if I will finish**

**Ari The New Girl. **

**BTW I have had this IDEA for a while I just had to type then post . **

**The End of News**


End file.
